The Best Valentine's Day
by reader962
Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate Valentine's Day together. One SHot. Romance and Fluff. Try it.


_**Hiya guys!**_

_**This is my first one shot ever. I wrote it when I read twilight for the first time, three years ago. (I think so.)**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**I don't know when it is set. I told you, I wrote it when I read twilight. So think it is after twilight, but before new moon. (Although bella celebrated her valentine's day with Jacob in book 2).**_

_**So I still hope you like it.**_

_**The Best Valentine's Day**_

A relationship is not based on  
>the Length of time you spent Together,<p>

it's based on the Foundation you Built Together.

-Anonymous

…

Finally. The bell rang. I collected all my things and packed my bag. Trying not to trip, I ran as fast as possible out of the English class.

Today is Valentine's Day. The most waited day of the year. The day of lovers exchanging gifts and making out with each other all day, everywhere.

Gross.

And because of today's occasion, our English teacher made us recite love quotes. Seriously, even teachers don't have the maturity to control these kids.

Oh god!

I sound like an eighty year old loner.

I went to the cafeteria and sat with Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella." both replied in unison.

''Bella, don't you feel hungry?'' asked Angela.

''No.'' I said.

''Here Bella, have this pizza. It's really good.'' Said Ben, offering me a slice of pizza.

"For you, every pizza is good, Ben." Angela said, giggling.

I smiled at their cuteness.

I just finished eating when Mike and Jessica came at our table.

''Hey Bella, where's Edward?'' asked Jessica.

''Don't tell me. Cullen is not trekking today, is he?'' asked Mike with a hopeful voice.

''Umm…'' what should I say, that my boyfriend, the love of my life with whom I want to spend my entire eternity is a vampire and cannot come out in the sun because his skin would sparkle and everyone would know who he is, and would not let me bunk school for a day, so instead went on hunting.

Not a chance.

''Why do you care, Mike? Her Valentine's Day is getting spoiled, not yours.'' said Jessica, clearly irritated.

''She's our friend and-''

''Oh stop giving me your pathetic excuses. You and I both know you still hope Bella to break up with Edward so you can get chance with her.''

"Well, so do you. You want Cullen."

"What!You want to say I am cheating on you with other men's thoughts."

"Yes", Ben muttered.

I chuckled a bit.

''No Jessica I - ''

But Jessica walked away. Mike also followed her, pleading to forgive her.

Angela was looking at me, so was Ben.

''What?''

And they both burst out laughing.

''Did you see Mike…'' said Ben, between his fits of laughter, ''_Don't tell me. Cullen is not trekking today, is he?" _ Ben imitated Mike.

We laughed.

"_What!You want to say I am cheating on you with other men's thoughts." _Ben continued acting.

T laughed for rest of the day. Feeling a bit better.

^#^^#^

Soon, too soon for me, school was over and I was driving back to home. Charlie was supposed to be out for the whole day and night for catching drunk drivers. I was all alone in the house. I got out of the truck in the sun. Usually this weather would cheer me up. But not today.

The day went boring. I didn't have anything to do. So instead I decide to use the stock of fishes Charlie brought home from fishing. Then, I caught up on homework and mailed Renee.

Everything was done. I decided to head to bed earlier. I drank a glass of milk and went upstairs to change. As I switched on the light, the first thing I saw that my personal Adonis was lying on my bed.

Edward.

''Missed me?'' he asked, a crooked smile forming on his lips.

''No, not at all.''

''Hmmm…I thought so.'' And he chuckled.

''Hmmm…didn't you?'' I tried to imitate him.

He rose from the bed and came to me in human speed. He was still smiling crookedly at me. Oh his smile…

And his smile got wider. Probably because how my heart does flip-flops on seeing him, touching him, kissing him…

''I want to show you something.''

I was still staring at his lips.

''Hmm…''

He chuckled and kissed me softly. His lips away from me before I wanted.

''I said I want to show you something.'' He smiled.

''Okay.''

''Let's go then.''

He carried me on his back through the forest. After few minutes, he stopped at our meadow. It looked as beautiful as ever but in the light of the moon. It was simply… words are not able to describe its beauty.

I was so busy staring at the meadow that I didn't noticed Edward taking my hands and clasping something at it.

''What is it?''

''Happy Valentine's Day.'' And he kissed me softly.

''Hmm…happy indeed.''

''I hope you liked It.'' he looked at me.

''Of course I did. But you spent too much on it.''

"No. Not much."

By now, I learnt not to argue with Edward on the matter of gifts.

He shows me some deep hidden significance behind the gift or kisses me till I forget about the gift.

He wins either ways.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet with diamond flowers charms on silver colored floral band.

''Please don't tell me the band is made of silver.''

''No.''

Thank god.

''It's made of platinum.'' He continued and chuckled.

I groaned.

''I didn't brought you any gift.'' I said and pouted.

''No, you did.'' He kissed my pouted lips.

''I didn't, sorry.'' I snuggled closer to him.

''Don't be, Bella. You are here, that's what I want.'' He kissed my forehead.

I looked at the sky. I saw a shooting star.

"Don't you want to ask for a wish." Edward asked me.

"No. I have more than I asked for." I looked at him.

He smiled at me, adoringly.

And we kissed and stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the evening.

It was the best valentine's day of my life.

With Edward by my side.


End file.
